Making Peace With The Past
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. EWE. Un cimetière et une rencontre qui amènera enfin la paix de l'âme.


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. EWE. Un cimetière et une rencontre qui amènera enfin la paix de l'âme.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : présence à noter de Petunia mais aucun ship lol

Note 2 : cette histoire m'est venue suite à la triste nouvelle du décès de l'acteur Richard Griffiths qui interprétait Vernon Dursley.

XXXXX

_**Making Peace With The Past. (Faire la Paix avec le Passé.) **_

XXXX

Son mari était mort.

Ça avait été rapide et maintenant il n'était plus.

Petunia Dursley essuya rapidement ses larmes. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller de la sorte.

Curieusement maintenant que son mari n'était plus là, elle pensait à sa sœur et sur un coup de tête alla chercher le petit bout de papier qu'elle avait enfermé et qui était resté caché depuis plus de quinze ans.

Celui sur lequel était écrite l'adresse où était enterrée Lily.

/

Elle y était.

C'était un cimetière rien de plus classique mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de vérifier l'adresse sur son petit bout de papier et de le serrer fort contre elle après, les larmes toujours prêtes à couler.

Elle avançait doucement vers la sépulture, ne voulant pas se presser.

Vernon était mort depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et elle avait fini par faire le deuil, ou au moins le commencer.

Alors que Lily…. Elle n'avait jamais réellement dit au revoir à sa sœur. Pas proprement et pas comme elle l'aurait voulu.

D'où sa présence ici.

Une silhouette noire était présente près de l'endroit où elle se rendait, et elle pensa que l'homme devait se recueillir sur la tombe voisine à celle de Lily, alors quand elle s'arrêta devant la stèle elle fût stupéfaite de trouver un homme qu'elle croyait reconnaître.

D'une voix enrouée, par l'émotion entre autre, et qu'elle ne reconnut pas, elle l'interpella.

-Se… Severus ?!

L'homme en question releva vivement la tête puis fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnut sa voisine.

-Je n'aurai jamais imaginé te voir ici Petunia.

La phrase lui avait été assénée comme une gifle. Gifle qu'elle avait sans doute méritée.

-Mon mari vient de mourir.

Mortifiée, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi c'était la première chose qu'elle lui avait dite. Pourquoi elle se justifiait.

A la nouvelle il releva un élégant sourcil.

-Je suppose que des condoléances sont de rigueur.

Elle le regarda bêtement, décontenancée.

-Merci, je suppose.

Un silence lourd les enveloppât alors. Tous deux fixaient le nom gravé dans la pierre en face d'eux.

**Lily Potter, née Evans.**

Une amitié perdue pour l'un. Une sœur pour l'autre.

Severus se tourna subitement vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là Petunia !? Sérieusement, après tout ce temps.

Elle accepta sans sourcilier le ton plein de reproches voilés avec lequel il lui parlait, pensant sans aucun doute que c'était ce qu'elle méritait.

-Sincèrement ? Je viens faire la paix je crois.

-Avec qui ?

Elle haussa les épaules, un peu perdue.

-Avec ma sœur. Et avec moi-même.

Il sembla valider sa réponse et ne dit mot.

-Après tout ce temps passé à la détester, même dans sa mort, je crois qu'il est temps. Tu ne crois pas ?!

Il eut un rire amer.

-Et c'est à moi que tu demandes ça !?

Elle préféra ne rien dire et continua de regarder l'endroit où reposait, sereinement elle l'espérait, sa sœur.

Elle se posa brusquement une question.

-Pourquoi, toi, tu es ici ?

Le regard sombre il lui répondit.

-Pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

Elle fronça le nez.

-Tu veux faire la paix avec Lily ?! Mais pourquoi !? Je croyais…

-Ce n'est pas avec elle que j'ai des comptes à régler, c'est avec moi.

-Oh.

Une nouvelle fois ils préférèrent le silence.

-Comment va ton fils ?

Surprise, elle détourna les yeux de la stèle.

-Comment tu es au courant pour Dudley !?

Il refusa de lui dire que c'était à cause de _**Potter**_, lorsqu'il s'était immiscé dans son esprit, dans ses souvenirs, qui étaient loin d'être les heureux ceux-là.

-J'ai mes sources.

-Il va bien. La perte de son père a été dure mais on fait front, ensemble.

Il hocha la tête et commença à faire demi-tour.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Il reprit sa marche.

-Severus attends !

Il s'arrêta mais préféra ne pas se retourner.

-Oui ?

Elle souffla, un peu soulagée de ne pas avoir à prononcer ces mots face à lui.

-Je suis désolée. Pour tout. Comment s'est déroulée notre… notre enfance.

Elle attendit une réaction, une quelconque réaction de sa part, les mots suspendus dans l'air.

-Excuses acceptées.

Et sans un mot de plus il s'éloigna.

Petunia regarda alors autour d'elle l'environnement qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme lui étant hostile parce qu'il n'était pas naturellement le sien.

Le cimetière était froid, elle se sentait gelée.

Regardant une dernière fois la tombe de Lily elle s'avança et traça les lettres gravées, laissant échapper, sans aucune honte, ses sanglots.

Elle avait perdu un mari depuis peu mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa sœur depuis toujours.

-Je t'aime Lily.

Et elle aussi s'en alla sans regarder derrière elle.

XXXXX


End file.
